The invention relates to an assembly for and a method of making an electrofusion joint including a meltable member having a heating element.
Electrofusion joints have been developed and used for joining pipe used in a variety of applications, such as sewage system piping. Typically, when joining two pipes directly together using an electrofusion joint, one end of a first pipe has a heating element embedded therein. A second pipe is then inserted into the end of the first pipe in which the heating element was embedded. An electric power source supplies an electric current to the heating element embedded in the first pipe. The supply of power to the heating element causes the heating element to produce heat, thereby melting the pipe material in both the first and second pipes in the vicinity of the heating element. The melted pipe material flows together and forms a homogenous joint following a cooling down period, thereby forming a strong joint between the two pipes. The heating element may also be embedded in a fitting, such as a double socket fitting, for joining two pipes through the use of a fitting. Examples of existing electrofusion joints are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,940 to Bauer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,521 to Nyffeler et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,621 to Campbell, which are hereby incorporate by reference in their entirety.
When joining pipe using existing electrofusion sockets, the pipe material in the vicinity of the heating element melts and the heating element tends to move or xe2x80x9cswimxe2x80x9d within the melted pipe material. During such movement, one portion of the heating element may come into contact with another portion causing the circuit to short out. A short circuit causes loss of power to the heating element, thereby prematurely ending formation of the electrofusion joint. This results in a weak joint between the two pipe members. Movement of the heating element becomes more pronounced, and thus a larger problem, with increasing pipe diameter.
In addition, when joining pipe using electrofusion, difficulties are encountered in preparing the pipe for the welding process due to the variation in tolerances encountered in pipe diameters. The variation in pipe diameters may lead to a bell end of a first pipe having an inner diameter too small to receive a second pipe, or, alternatively, the bell end of a first pipe having an inner diameter too large to form a proper fit with the socket end of a second pipe, such that a bad joint is formed. This problem becomes more pronounced as pipe diameters increase since variation in the range of pipe size tolerances increases with pipe diameter.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide improved assemblies for and methods of making electrofusion joints.
Surprisingly, it has been found that provision of an electrofusion joint assembly including a meltable member and a heating element attached to the meltable member by at least one fastener in accordance with the present invention prevents substantial movement of the heating element during formation of the electrofusion joint.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an electrofusion joint assembly is provided including a first pipe having a spigot end, a second pipe having a bell end for receiving the spigot end of the first pipe, a heating element embedded in either the spigot end of the first pipe or in the bell end of the second pipe for creating a melt zone proximal the heating element when supplying the heating element with power, and at least one fastener extending through a meltable zone and into a non-melt zone of the embedded end of the pipe for securing the heating element in the embedded end of the pipe to prevent substantial movement of the heating element when supplying the heating element with power for making the electrofusion joint.
In still another embodiment, an electrofusion joint assembly is provided including a first pipe and a second pipe to be connected, a fitting having first and second ends adapted for receiving the first and second pipes, a heating element embedded in each of the first and second fitting ends for creating a melt zone proximal the heating element when supplying the heating element with power, and at least one fastener extending through a meltable zone and into a non-melt zone of the fitting for securing the heating element in the first and second ends of the fitting to prevent substantial movement of the heating elements when supplying the heating elements with power for making the electrofusion joint.
In still another embodiment, a method of making an electrofusion joint is provided including providing a first pipe having a spigot end, providing a second pipe having a bell end, embedding a heating element and a plurality of fasteners in either the spigot end of the first pipe or in the bell end of the second pipe, the at least one fastener extending through a meltable zone and into a non-melt zone of the embedded pipe, inserting the spigot end of the first pipe into the bell end of the second pipe, creating a melt zone proximal the heating element by supplying power to the heating element, the heating element being prevented from substantially moving when creating the melt zone by the at least one fastener extending through the melt zone and into the non-melt zone of the embedded pipe; and terminating the supply of power to the heating element to fuse the first and second pipes together.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a second member has a tapered end for receiving a first member. The inner surface of the second member and the outer surface of the first member are substantially non-parallel. A ring positioned around the outer surface of the second member compresses the second member proximal the first member, thereby eliminating poor joint make-up due to variations in pipe sizes due to allowable tolerances.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, multiple power sources are used to form the electrofusion joint. Separate heating elements are each powered by an individual power source, thereby reducing weld time and avoiding breakdown of the electrical circuit that may cause poor electrofusion weld joints, particularly in large diameter pipe.
Other advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the invention.